


If

by MyOwnTidyIdaho



Category: Days of Our Lives, Wilson Holiday Stories
Genre: M/M, WilSon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnTidyIdaho/pseuds/MyOwnTidyIdaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following is the story I wrote for the Wilson Holiday Stories Valentine Day writing event, a fun group that follows Sonny and Will on Days of Our Lives.</p><p>The story involves Will and Sonny, with references to Uncle Vic and Ari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

**Author's Note:**

> If anything upset Uncle Vic about Sonny being gay, it was how harsh the world could be.

If

"Princess?!Where did that come from?" (He _knew_ where it came from.)  Sonny Kiriakis mentally kicked himself the moment it slipped out of his mouth, transmitting instantly to the nearest cell tower and back to Will Horton’s mobile phone.  After four months, this was the best he could come up with?  Sonny hoped Will’s phone wasn’t on speaker.  Not that _princess_ was so awful.  Or was it?  Yeah, it was awful. 

“Too late now,” Sonny thought.  Still, he knew Will wasn’t the type to make too much of an inopportune exchange.  They’d shared a lot of drama, but Will Horton’s style rarely included drama queen. 

Will’s brow was not quite furrowed; he just smiled into his phone, curious what Sonny might say next.  He scanned the long row of arriving cars, trying to spot Sonny’s. 

***

“Princess” had been acceptable in their shared personal context.  Sonny never used it to mess about in regards to Will’s manliness, not that Will would have minded too much.  Will was always all the man Sonny wanted.  He was a noble guy.  He had a big heart.  He was so devoted to his daughter Ari.  Yet, there were a few drawbacks and idiosyncrasies:  a sketchy family of origin; how he left his clothes strewn everywhere:  bathroom, bedroom, closet floor, backseat of his car; his phobia of climbing the rock wall with Sonny at Indoor Salem sports complex; extremely lean finances; his picky diet; and his irrational fear of passing too close to the monkey exhibit at the Lincoln Park Zoo.  But none of that cast any doubt for Sonny whether Will was a manly man.  Sonny accepted those few minor quirks woven into the fabric of Will’s personality. 

After they split, Sonny pondered what the afternoon TV therapist claimed, that love is a generally acceptable form of insanity, causing victims to overlook traits that were actually red flags.  Sonny thought about Will’s quirks and whether he’d overlooked so many obvious warnings.  Wasn’t it clear?  The guy was nearly penniless,  had questionable prospects, had crazy parents, was frightened yet somehow thrilled by the monkey exhibit, wouldn’t join Sonny to clamber up rocks like a mountain goat, and rarely agreed to partake in Sonny’s gastronomic love, the double cheeseburger.  Shouldn’t Sonny have known better than to expect Will to work out?  The guy was weird.  But, the more he pondered, the more Sonny came to understand something.   The only flaw that mattered was Sonny’s, how he held something unique in his hands and then let go.     

“Princess” wasn’t meant to tease or incite Will.  Well, perhaps it was meant to incite in a way, especially the first time.  But mostly it was a sweet nothing Sonny paired with another term of endearment that together became an idiom of their love.  Back during their honeymoon phase (when Will wanted to make love 24/7) Sonny arrived home one evening feeling rock bottom, the way you feel that makes you want your man to curl his arms tightly around until the ache magically disappears.   Talking would wait until later.  Sonny tugged at the waist of Will’s jeans, laid his head against Will’s shoulder and asked “princess, be my king tonight?"  The words were silly and corny, and made Will smile.  Sonny’s muted voice hinted at equal parts distress and yearning.  Will understood.    

Their sex had always been hot.  Will brought the crucial elements to the bed:  his allure; his enthusiasm; and his desire to please Sonny as well as himself.  But that night the sex was more. 

Will sensed his duty.  He guided Sonny to the bed and gently undressed him, beginning an evening of intense, uninhibited passion.  Will followed his instincts with abandon, giving himself up to the sort of primal, genetic memory that drives a man’s hips to rub, swivel, thrust and penetrate.  That night he was not quite so worried about limits, that it might hurt a little.  Extending their bodies into the most effective positions, Will entered Sonny and enthusiastically and furiously thumped him in just the right spot, just like Sonny craved Will to do.    

Afterwards, both were all smiles.  Will held Sonny close, caressing and whispering soothing words until Sonny fell asleep.  And from that night, when Sonny asked “princess, be my king?” Will knew exactly what he was called on to perform.               

~~~

As the line of cars and vans crept ahead, Sonny observed throngs of passengers waiting at the curb with luggage.  He looked for a familiar flaxen head, remaining anxious about his Freudian slip which today was such an inappropriate, embarrassing word choice.  Sonny wasn’t waiting for a vigorous roll in the hay; he was just picking up Will and dropping him back in Salem.     

Sonny remained quiet for fear of saying something else equally ridiculous, and focused on the discomfort from a burning lump in his throat.   This was never easy, each reminder that Will wouldn’t be performing that special intimate, duty again. 

Will continued looking towards the line of arriving cars, still smiling into his phone, and still waiting for Sonny to say something else. 

Sonny’s faux pas was perhaps inevitable.  His head was so mixed up all morning.  He should have been in a good mood.  Yesterday was Valentine’s Day.  Sonny enjoyed a record take last night.  Customers love Sonny and love to spend their money at his nightclub.  But when you are young and single like Sonny, Valentine’s Day brings you down.  He was one of the lonely.     

Sonny hadn’t found serenity in four months.  Why would this morning be any different?    Trying one last stab at making sense out of his life was a bit of a daunting mental chore for the drive to O’Hare and might best be saved for another time.  Although achieving some resolution, putting a nice bow on everything and moving on would be nice, right?  But, Sonny might have been better off mulling over something else, perhaps limiting his thoughts to why Will asked him for a ride, among all his people in Salem.  That might have been a little more straightforward to tackle.   

So why ask Sonny?  Did Will need proof they were still friends; he’d asked Sonny a number of times, including the moment it was over, if he could count on that much.        

Did he want to see firsthand that Sonny was doing ok?  He’d pledged to just want Sonny to be happy.  ‘That’s what’s important.’

Or, did Will just want to rub Sonny’s nose in how well life was going with his new boyfriend?  But, that wasn’t likely.  A lot of people fantasize about doing that kind of thing after a break up; Will wasn’t like a lot of people.     

All of their drama aside, Sonny really had wanted to see Will.  He agreed immediately to Will’s surprising request.  Sonny never considered a road trip to O’Hare a nuisance.  He liked doing it, though the custom of picking people up at airports seemed a little unusual to him - people spend hundreds and sometimes thousands of dollars on airfare, hotels, rental cars and restaurants when they travel yet won’t toss in another modest sum to share a van or taxi from the airport on to their final destination.  Sonny was an old hand at travel, having been all over the world on his own.  He certainly never relied on anyone to gather him up at an airport.  The practice seemed so anticlimactic to Sonny, not to mention a waste of a friend’s time and gasoline.  But today Sonny was glad for the custom.  Today the two of them could catch up.  Sonny wanted to hear news of Ari if there was any.  Will could share about his life and his boyfriend.  Perhaps hearing would help Sonny become unstuck over all of it.  Maybe today would be the kick to help finally let go.

Letting go had certainly been a quandary.  Sonny hoped the highly rated afternoon TV talk therapy show would offer helpful hints, like when the therapist reminded viewers how little sense there can be investing so much hope and effort to win a guy’s affection when the evidence suggests trouble ahead could eclipse any reward.  “Oh!  Don’t I know it?” Sonny had yelled at the TV.   Sonny tried to find solace in these talk therapy episodes.  One episode was called “Why I just can’t stop thinking about my ex.”  The TV therapist told a sad-sack audience member ‘y _ou’re in love with the person you want him to be_.’

“Bingo!” Sonny responded.  “Of course!  Who needs it?  Good riddance!” 

But that was bullshit.  TV therapy dude and all the sniveling, teary eyed audience members didn’t have a clue about Will Horton.  Yet, at least this prompted Sonny to attempt processing and sorting out things, like why he ever went after an anxious closet case in the first place - this nervous young man in a grey T-shirt, too immature in too many ways.

Sonny remained stuck thinking about it, over and over and over.  Funny, the way your brain can lead you around loops like that.  Sometimes it may have just been a habit Sonny had to remember how good it was:  his touch; his smile; how his lips felt; how nice he smelled; the sound of his laugh.  Isn’t that what memories are for?

***

A honking horn drew Sonny out of this latest brooding earlier that morning.  The light had changed, signaling Sonny to accelerate through, clearing the way for a line of cars turning west out of Salem, like Sonny, onto the county highwayover to I-94 south and then on down into Chicagoland.  The Jaguar XJ easily accelerated away, leaving the rest trailing way behind.  Sonny always appreciated the Jag’s riding comfort back when Uncle Vic used to invite him to ride along on road trips down to Chicago.  Those trips were especially fun when Uncle Vic would hand the keys to Sonny.  Sonny met a lot of interesting wheelers and dealers and characters that Uncle Vic knew in the Windy City.       

Then one day Uncle Vic walked into Sonny’s club and set the keys to the Jag down on the bar.  “I’m done with it.  It’s over at the Tesla dealer.  It’s yours now.”  Sonny was flabbergasted and delighted.  Uncle Vic spoke with the kind of stony timbre he reserved for decisions that were final.  Sonny knew better than to question it. 

Uncle Vic had transitioned to an all-electric vehicle.  After reading how global warming affected the countryside in his Greek homeland, he decided to go _green._  He’d picked up a Tesla S.  Funny how one’s perspective can flex, especially when something beloved is in distress.  It was the same when Uncle Vic learned Sonny was gay.  He quit the Greek Orthodox brand of Christianity when it left him no room for Sonny’s non-traditional kind of affection.  Uncle Vic migrated to a more appropriate and supportive approach concerning Sonny’s circumstances.  If anything upset Uncle Vic about his nephew being gay, it was how harsh the world could be.  So to compensate, he did things behind the scenes to help tip the balance a bit back in Sonny’s favor.  Sometimes a little nudge from the right official makes all the difference.   When you are Victor Kiriakis there are many ways to make life easier for a loved one.  It’s only fair, he thought.

The Jaguar XJ certainly made driving to O’Hare a lot easier, and somewhat pleasurable despite how Sonny felt this morning.  The luxury suspension, the glove-soft leather interior, and Sonny’s favorite, a 380 watt 14 speaker sound system all helped soften his worries, at least a little bit.  Sonny searched for some music on the radio to help clear his psyche, but found nothing suitable.  So he dug through a pile of CDs jammed in the console.  He unearthed one he’d forgotten about, a CD that hit a special memory, one that was Uncle Vic’s. 

 +++

Will went along that day Sonny picked up the Jaguar at the Tesla lot.  He quickly plunked down in the passenger seat, making himself at home.  Congratulating Sonny on his beautiful new ride, Will set about exploring the interior.  That’s when he discovered one of Uncle Vic’s CDs, “Telly Savalas Greatest Hits” and plugged it into the player.  The CD intrigued both of them.  It would give them a look into an aspect of what Uncle Vic was like, what he listened to. 

For Will, the CD’s _piece-de-resistance_ was a spoken rendition of the song called “If”.  Sonny had always quietly laughed at some of the country music selections on the nightclub jukebox where a passage or two were spoken words.  This particular Telly Savalas version of “If” was entirely spoken.  Sonny found it riotously funny.  He rocked with laughter until his gut ached.  But Will saw it in a different way.  He was transfixed by it, and played it a second time.  By the third play Sonny’s laughter had waned to a chuckle.  He slid his seat back and reclined all the way to relax, giving his aching gut a chance to recover.  Sonny patiently waited for Will who was still making sense of it.    

After the third play Will hit the STOP button.  “What a song!  Sonny.  _I_ want to write lyrics like that.”

“Oh yeah?  Like that?” Sonny tittered.    

“Don’t you get it? Sonny it’s how I feel about you. 

_If the world would stop revolving and the stars go out one by one, we would just fly away._

It’s unconditional love Sonny.  No matter what, I will always love you.” 

As he finished his thought Will was choking up a little.  He hopped his butt over the console and landed in Sonny’s lap.  With hands on Sonny’s shoulders Will professed another line,

_“If a face could launch a thousand ships,_

_Then where am I to go?”_

Will’s sincerity caught Sonny by surprise.  Still grinning, he caressed Will over his heart.  “Are you sure you don’t just love my Jaguar?” Sonny teased. 

“Noooo,” Will complained.

“I’m kidding.  I love you too sweetie.  You know that, right?”

Will pressed his lips to Sonny’s.

Sonny’s hand wandered downward.  “Hmmm!   Sir, feels like you’re about ready to drop anchor.”

They retreated to the spacious back seat.  Clothes flew off and soon the Jag was properly christened. 

Afterwards Will supposed “I bet a lot of people have screwed in back seats to Telly Savalas.  He’s so awesome.”

Sonny chuckled some more, shaking his head.  “I really love you so much Will.” 

In coming days Sonny would suffer Will repeating the lyrics to “If” many times, tackling Sonny and holding him down, to endure favorite lines again:    

_“And when my love for life is running dry,_

_You come and pour yourself on me.”_

Sonny often thought about how life felt so good then, and wished he could somehow return there with Will.     When they eventually split up and Will left Salem Sonny felt a pain he never wanted to feel again.  He never felt right about it, how after winning the heart and soul of this sweet, bewildered, handsome young man, after Will had transformed from a being a tentative, mixed up self deprecating closet case into exactly what Sonny envisioned for him, a grounded, poised, proud young man, who had even become a budding young writer so dapper and handsome in tailored slacks and crisp pressed shirt, responsible father of a beautiful daughter that Sonny loved like she was his own, that Sonny would announce he was finished with him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

^^^

Things started to unravel when Ari’s mom sued for full custody.  Family court turned everything so sordid and dirty.  Lawyers and judges have a knack for making a love story like Will and Sonny sound unseemly and wicked, so unsafe for innocent Ari.  But that is merely the modus operandi for denying gay people many kinds of legal status.  Sadly, it’s human nature to lend an ear to such kinds of flawed arguments. 

Sonny’s parents were supportive, but sadly had to hear all the embarrassing filth thrown at Will and Sonny in court.  Uncle Vic was also on hand in the courtroom, choosing to take his place alone, off to the side.  No one seemed to be able to explain well enough for the judge to decide in favor of Will and Sonny.  It was a true failure to give Ari’s mother any custody at all.  It seemed only Will and Sonny understood just how terribly wrong it was to take Ari away.  No one else.  Well, almost no one. 

Sonny was angry and devastated his family had to hear any of it.  To see the looks on their faces in court was demoralizing.  Uncle Vic looked like he wanted to break something in two.  Sonny was shaken and hurt beyond measure that he didn’t get to see Ari again, the sweet little girl he’d held nearly every day since birth.  Will was granted limited supervised visitation, while Sonny was ordered to make no contact with Ari. 

The court case shook them.  The outcome led to their downfall.  Things changed.  They felt distance.  And then Ari was taken away to Florida by her mother.  Will was stunned.  When Sonny and Will weren’t feeling miserable, they were just numb. 

Sonny shut down, and was quiet.  Will buried himself in his writing, attending writing clinics and a weekly creative writing group, where he buddied up with another young man, someone with common interests and willing to listen.  His writing buddy was a needed outlet.  The night Sonny caught them in an embrace sparked the final unraveling.  Sonny began a physical relationship with a bar back at the club, never realizing until Will was gone that the writing buddy was only a friend, a straight friend in fact.  That was a real kicker, making Sonny re-think a lot – what he had done to Will.  But it was too late.   

Will’s choices had become straightforward after that.  He moved to Florida to be close to Ari, and hopefully find a way to earn as much time with her as possible.  He and Sonny said final good-byes, and for the last four months only spoke by phone. 

***

As Sonny approached O’Hare, it was as if a partition finally fell inside him that brought sense to Sonny.  There was finally admission.  “I was wrong.  I blew it,” Sonny thought to himself.  "I hurt Will for no good reasons."  At that same moment Sonny was trying to make sense of a confusing row of exit signs.  He missed the exit to Delta arrivals at Terminal 2, and now had to recover.  “Fuck!”  Sonny slammed his fist on the console.  “Fuck, Will I’m sorry.  It was my fault.  Shit, I need him to forgive me.”         

A familiar ringtone came on Sonny’s phone, the programmed ditty for Will’s incoming calls:  the original musical version of “If”.  While the Telly Savalas version had been preferred by Uncle Vic and many others around the world, Will had found the entirely melodic version on YouTube, and then downloaded a ringtone of it onto Sonny’s phone. 

Sonny hit the gas, anxious for their meeting, while simultaneously hitting the hands free button to answer Will’s call.   Will's voice came on, sounding a little on the bright side, compared to the staid tones that ruled since they ended it.

“Where _are_ you Sonny pants?  I’m here.”

“You have your luggage already?”

“Yup.”

Sonny smiled, glad to hear a positive tone.  “Will, sorry, I missed my turn.”

“No worries.”

“Will I’m sorry about a lot of things.”

Will closed his eyes and smiled as he replied.  “Sonny, I’m at the curb.  I thought you’d be here by now.  You need to get over here.”

“Hang on princess,” Sonny lobbed back with a friendly pitch.

Sonny instantly smacked his forehead and quietly scolded himself.  “I didn’t really just say that.”  A wistful expression came over him.  He shook his head.

After a minute Will finally spoke again.

“Yup.  Umm…I think I see you.”  He waved his phone at Sonny.

Sonny finally confirmed Will’s position and zeroed in on potential openings to park.  As he closed in there was something – some little…..person?!..... along Will’s side, tucked between Will’s leg and a pile of luggage. Sonny leaned forward across the dash to get a closer look, confirming whether it was her.  “It must be.  It is!” Sonny confirmed.  He glanced up at Will who was smiling.  Sonny leapt from the car and raced to them, scooping Ari up in one arm then wrapping the other around Will to gather both against him. 

“You remember me sweetie?”   Sonny was overjoyed.  Tears rolled down.  He started kissing Will in thanks over and over on the cheek.  “What’s she doing here?  I mean, what happened?”

Will looked up from hugging Sonny and noticed an airport cop.  “Don’t cry Sonny, I’ll fill you in,” pinching Sonny’s love handle, “but there’s an airport cop standing right behind you with his arms crossed and he doesn’t look happy.”

Sonny glanced at Will and back towards the cop.

“Sorry sir, I’m just gathering these folks and we’ll be on our way.” 

Sonny didn’t really hear much of what the cop was barking at them other than ‘no parking’ and ‘yous can getta room fuh dat’.  He stood there, not letting go of Ari, watching as Will managed loading everything and setting Ari’s car seat in place.  Will wrested Ari from Sonny’s arms and strapped her in, while Sonny hurried around the car. 

As they rolled forward Sonny reached his hand back to pat Ari on the head.  Will guided Sonny’s hand on target.  “You really missed her, huh, Sonny.  I can steer if you’d like?” 

Sonny smiled.  “So what happened, dude?”

“I just never gave up.  I’m not really sure about all of the legal stuff that happened, except that all of a sudden some new lawyer showed up with a bunch of documents and explained why Ari was going to be mine again.  The family court ruling was voided.” 

Sonny grabbed Will’s hand and shook it.  “Dude, that’s great!  It’s so awesome.  Will!  I’m really happy for you.” 

“Yup!  Looks like Ari is with me for good.”

“Oh, man!  That's so great.”  Sonny drove on towards the lane heading back out of the airport.  The Jaguar was gliding now, as Sonny merged left onto the expressway back to I-294.

“Everyone missed you Will.  _I’ve_ missed you.  It’s so good to see you.”  Sonny quickly glanced back and forth over at Will as he drove on. 

“I’ve missed you too Sonny.”

“How are you and your… friend?”

“I’m good.  But yeah, um….we broke up.  He dumped me.”  Will stared out the passenger window now, no longer smiling.  “I guess I have that effect on people.”

“I’m sorry dude.”  Sonny remained quiet for a few moments, trying to think of something.  “Well… then he didn’t deserve a guy like you.  His loss, my man.”

The comment was somewhat confusing to Will.  He glanced at Sonny, and then resumed staring out the passenger window, focusing on the endless businesses and stores whizzing by along the expressway.  After a few moments, Will asked Sonny what he meant earlier about being sorry for a lot of things.

“Will, I’m just sorry the way things didn’t work out for us, how I treated you, the way I broke up with you.  Dude I wish it had been different.  I blew it.”

Sonny could see Will’s mind going back to some painful memories.  “Yeah, Sonny, it hurt pretty bad.”

“I really messed up.”  Sonny touched Will’s hand.  Just then he noticed a Tesla S zoom by.  “Is that…?”

“What?”

“Uh….…nothing.”  Sonny kept his eyes on the road, then softly touched Will’s chest with the back of his hand.  “Will I just hope you’ll be able to forgive me someday.”

Will quickly bumped Sonny’s hand with his fist.   “I already have." 

"What?"

"I forgave you.  I mean dude, I can’t hold it against you.  I don’t want to live like that.  As long as you’re happy, then I’m glad for you.  You know?  That’s what matters.”

Sonny wanted to stop the car.  He finally felt the grief and regret he hadn’t been able to process for four months, trying to come screaming out of him all at once.  Sonny pulled onto an exit ramp as he started to come apart.  Deep sobs ensued. 

“I’m not…Will.”

“Sonny?”  Will pointed towards a fast food joint where they could park.

“I’m not happy.”

Will leaned towards Sonny, softly touching his shoulder and quietly waiting for whatever Sonny needed to say.    

Sonny pulled in and parked.  “I’ve been lying.  I’m not happy.” 

“But, you seemed pretty sure it was what you needed to do Sonny?” Will handed Sonny a handkerchief.

“Thanks.”  Sonny blew his nose and let out a huge sigh.

“I mean, I really put you through hell Sonny.  Wasn’t it good to be rid of me?”

“No, Will.  It wasn’t.  Not good at all.”

Sonny and Will removed their seatbelts simultaneously and embraced over the console, holding on tight for a long time, until Sonny spoke. 

“I’m so, so sorry Will.  I am.”  Sonny cupped his hand over his mouth as he dropped his chin.

Will patted the back of Sonny's neck, patiently waiting as Sonny regained composure.

After a moment Will's inner paternal clock signaled him, as he turned towards his little girl.  “Sonny, Ari is probably ready for food.  How about you?  Can I interest you in a Happy Meal?” 

“Maybe I’ll split it with you.”  Sonny winked at Will.

Will gave a small shrug and wrinkled his nose.  “We’ll see.”

As Will prepared to step out of the Jaguar and run inside for food, Sonny pulled him back, squeezing tight.    

“Hey, yous can getta room fuh dat!” Will chimed. 

Sonny pecked Will on the cheek and smiled.   “God, I haven’t felt this good in a while.”

When Will returned he crawled in the back and sat next to Ari, staging a small snack for the two of them.  Will fed Ari bits of scrambled egg and tipped the orange juice carton so Ari could take small drinks from it.  Will nibbled on some apple slices. 

Sonny sat, enjoying the show.  He’d never seen anything so sweet. 

“Oh, here you go, Sonny.” Will reached in the sack and pulled out Sonny’s Happy Meal.

“Really?”  Sonny chuckled and began dining on his fast food.  “Mmmmmh.  Thank you Will.”

Will looked at Sonny and scoffed affectionately.

+++

As they neared Salem, Sonny asked Will if he and Ari would stay at the apartment tonight. 

Will didn’t answer.  He was engrossed in the Telly Savalas CD.  “Sonny I thought you were going to give this back to Uncle Vic."

“He told me to give it to you.  I told him how much you enjoyed it.  You know, he really liked you a lot, Will.”

“Remember when we….near the Tesla lot?”

They smiled at each other.

“I’ll never forget.”

Will reached down and touched Sonny’s hand.

“I really care about you Sonny.  I really wish you’d do something. ”

Sonny nodded.

 “If you are truly sorry, can you just try to forgive yourself?  You really have to.”

Sonny didn’t say anything.  They drove on.  At the apartment when they’d parked Sonny gathered Will’s hands in his and finally answered.  “Yes Will, I'll try.” 

 

 ** _When the sun has set no candle can replace it._**   - Ser Loras Tyrell  

 

 

\--------------END------------------

      

I don't know if there is really a Telly Savalas CD, but he did

record "If" and I've read it was #1 in the UK.      <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J94-_w9ARX0>

The original song was written by David Gates, and available on iTunes, Googleplay, and AmazonMP3  <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-22LPgdXhw>

 

 

 

 


End file.
